


Pinwheel

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Coming Untouched, Finger Sucking, M/M, Spanking, Top Sam, pinwheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got a new toy he wants to try out on Dean, but first Dean needs a good spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinwheel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: finger sucking.

Sam holds up the new toy. The stainless steel device, a pinwheel—with a flat handle and a wheel of spikes at one end—looks tiny in Sam’s giant hand. Dragging his eyes over Dean’s body, looking for some kind of response, Sam smiles as he watches a shiver pass through his brother.

“Strip,” Sam commands.

Without question, Dean throws off his shirt and t-shirt, kicks his boots off and stands naked before Sam. Even in the coolness of the Bunker’s library, Dean’s hardening, anticipation making his dick swell. Letting out a long breath, Sam steps towards Dean and urges him to bend over the nearest desk and grip the side furthest from him.

Smooth and waiting, Sam gets close to Dean’s exposed ass. He puts the pinwheel in the back pocket of his jeans and then strokes his hands down Dean’s back. Gentle, light, stopping by the cleft of Dean’s ass cheeks. Resting his left hand on the small of Dean’s back, Sam raises his right hand into the air.

SMACK.

Dean doesn’t cry out, doesn’t squirm. Instead huge breaths escape him as Sam’s hand comes down and strikes across his rear. Redness rising to the surface, Sam strikes Dean’s ass again and again. Blows coming fast and hard. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Sam varies the hits and where they fall, always keeping his hand lax as he lets Dean’s cheeks blossom a wonderful shade of red.

The stinging skin makes Dean feel like he may just drift off with a good breeze. Light and happy. Then Sam’s hands are lovingly, gently stroking his rear.

“Good boy,” Sam croons. Dean hums appreciatively and then hears denim shifting. Suddenly there’s the indescribable press of the pinwheel’s spikes over his tender flesh. A gasp escapes Dean and Sam chuckles then suddenly pushes two free fingers into Dean’s mouth. “Suck.”

Not wanting to say no and enjoying the fullness, Dean wetly sucks on Sam’s fingers as he’s worked with the pinwheel. Sam doesn’t need to press the wheel hard, with the blood already risen on Dean’s cheeks from the spanking. It’s not the only place with raised blood, but Sam ignores his own aching need for now, which is tough with the way Dean’s tongue is swiping around his fingers.

Kissing the small of Dean’s back, Sam continues to roll the small, sharp spikes of the pinwheel over Dean’s scarlet ass. Sam looks over the little ridges the device is leaving over Dean’s toned flesh, the little pinpricks of almost deep crimson and smiles at the beautiful design he’s working. Bringing the wheel to the red clefts of Dean’s ass, Sam chuckles darkly when Dean suddenly snaps forward and cries around his digits.

Putting the pinwheel down, Sam looks under the desk and sees the white sticky mess Dean has left on the wood. Pulling his fingers out of Dean’s mouth, Sam brings them towards Dean’s spend. Dragging a finger through it, Sam eagerly sucks Dean’s come off of his fingers while Dean watches, eyes wide.

Sam pulls his finger out of his mouth. “You liked that then?” Sam asks warmly before putting the finger he’d just cleaned back in his mouth. Sucking on it suggestively.

Dean smiles shyly. “What gave it away?”

Pulling the finger out of his mouth with a POP, Sam shrugs in a fake display of nonchalance and grins. “I didn’t even _touch_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated C:
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [Dreams from the Bunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
